


黏人精 2

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 5





	黏人精 2

张艺兴的脸又白又漂亮，他的嘴唇因为零下的天气红得发紫，色深却很诱人，吴世勋喜欢将他抱起来，他轻，轻而易举就能托举他坐上洗手台。  
“你干什么！”张艺兴警惕地收紧身上的外套，两条悬空的小腿交叉夹紧，不给他可乘之机。  
“检查你有没有撒谎。”吴世勋说着便上手抓住他的脚腕强制性分开他的双腿，不顾张艺兴毫无威慑力的推拒，吴世勋低着头一只手圈住他白细脆弱的脚腕，往自己的腰后圈，吴世勋确定张艺兴没有夸大事实，他的的脚真的小很多。  
他解开张艺兴松紧带的手势无比娴熟，无论张艺兴如何费尽心思把绳子系成死结。吴世勋只有稍微一用力就功亏一篑，这不仅意为着他必须重新买一条校裤。  
吴世勋的手从他裤缝伸入，冰凉的的手掌托住张艺兴的臀瓣往两边掰，嗅着他脖子上让他上课都心不在焉的香气，吴世勋哑着嗓对着他红透的耳尖轻声开口：“顺便把没做的爱一起做了。”  
不管前期张艺兴抵抗得有多么激烈，他最后都会输给吴世勋的哄骗。  
张艺兴伸手从吴世勋的裤袋里掏出小小的正方形包装袋，吴世勋不会不做防护措施就进入他。上午吴世勋还跟他开玩笑，说要不要就在储物间把事办了，张艺兴快被他不分场合的贪吃给逼成精神分裂，身体一直在配合，脑子却不停地拒绝。  
轻车熟路地用嘴撕开独立密封的包装袋，然后吐掉，挤出安全套里的空气，张艺兴颤抖着手给眼前的人套上，每当摸到他滚烫的性物他依然会因为兴奋得产生未知的恐惧和焦虑。  
吴世勋的手忽然从他的短袖的下摆伸入往上抚摸他的脊背，张艺兴刚套上他前端的手指突然被他撩拨得没了力气，一下滑了出来，手掌心里直径三十五毫米透明的大号橡胶避孕套至今让张艺兴后怕，他击碎了张艺兴太多的心理防线。  
他还未成年就已经任人索取，像个白莲花圣母任人宰割。帮着外人把自己吃抹干净，沉溺于吴世勋给予的性爱无法自拔。  
他还会很自私地想，别人得不到的天之骄子，离不开他的身体。  
“笨蛋！”吴世勋轻笑，握住张艺兴的手带他给自己套好。箭在弦上之际，咚咚的敲门声忽然让张艺兴烫红的脸猛地转向门口，他惊恐得好像下一秒就会有一群人冲进来羞辱他。张艺兴刚想要撑起身体往后退，吴世勋边整个没入，柔媚的惊声叫喊被这痛感和高潮感同时的交织撕裂逼出，彻底让门外敲门的手顿住。吴世勋抱着张艺兴，一下接着一下撞击，撕咬他的耳垂凶他：“叫出声，让他们都听一听。”  
“你疯了吴世勋！”张艺兴被硬生生逼出眼泪，喉咙里呜呜咽咽憋着舒服的嘤嘤声，他把脸埋进吴世勋的领口，咬着他锁骨报复吴世勋让他欲死的冲撞，“你干嘛凶我！”  
吴世勋忽然抱起张艺兴，重力影响下张艺兴恍惚觉得自己要被贯穿，他捶打吴世勋的胸口却无法阻止吴世勋的意图。  
张艺兴的背砸在卫生间的门口上，吴世勋整根没入又抽出，顶得他的背一下又一下用力的撞着身后的门，张艺兴只感觉自己的脊椎都要粉碎。  
镜子里的自己夹着吴世勋腰的的腿还不住地发抖，自己的下巴磕在吴世勋肩上身体使不上一丝一毫的力气，全靠吴世勋拖着，张艺兴的眼睛被生理盐水逼模糊了视线，从吴世勋身后的镜子能看清他凶狠快速的抽插动作，配合着身体上直观的被抽插的感官，张艺兴羞耻得射了吴世勋一腹的透明体液。  
最后还是他哭着乞求吴世勋自己害怕让他放自己下来用嘴解决了吴世勋迟迟没有得到释放的肉体。  
换了个干净的保险套，张艺兴跪在门前边上下抚动边伸舌小舔试探前端，吴世勋没了耐心，按住他的头往他喉咙里来回摩擦，深喉没有他身体要舒服，潮湿的口腔没有他身体要柔软湿滑。  
张艺兴的舌头总是被挤得没位置，只能变着位置吮吸口腔里涨大滚烫的肉体，画面不受控制变得情色和淫秽不堪，他的嘴皮不断加热口里的坚硬的物体，光用舌头上的触感张艺兴都能感知到吴世勋身下的物体有多需要抚摸和亲吻。  
他抬眼一直和吴世勋对视，吴世勋的眼角也沾上情欲的红晕，他吞吐的节奏很快，嘴边的场景更是狼狈混乱，他的视线又纯良无害，看着吴世勋的眼睛没有泪花却无辜可怜。  
他的忽闪眼睛似乎一直在给吴世勋投送信号，嘴巴还不断地加深吮吸的力度和吞吐的深度。  
张艺兴就像在寻求吴世勋求表扬。  
好像是为了弥补张艺兴不让吴世勋内射的要求，张艺兴在最后用力地含吸着不让吴世勋退出来，咸腥的精液就这样喷涌入他的喉口。


End file.
